1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element and a light-emitting device utilizing light emission such as electroluminescence, and a manufacturing method thereof. Further, the present invention relates to an electronic device having a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a light-emitting element (hereinafter, referred to as a light-emitting device) has advantages such as wide viewing angle, low power consumption, and high response speed as compared with a liquid crystal display device, and research and development thereof have been actively carried out.
The light-emitting element has a light-emitting substance provided between a pair of electrodes, and light from the light-emitting substance is extracted depending on the light-transmitting property of the electrodes.
For example, in a case where light is desired to be extracted in one direction, a structure can be given such that one electrode provided for the one direction is a light-transmitting electrode, while the other electrode is a non-light-transmitting electrode, i.e., a reflective electrode.
If such a reflective electrode is used, reflection of external light is problematic. In order to prevent reflection of external light, there is proposed a structure in which a polarizing plate or a circular polarizing plate is provided. However, when a polarizing plate is used, loss of light from a light-emitting element is concerned and a step of attaching the polarizing plate is needed, which leads to increase of a manufacturing cost.
In view of the above, there is proposed a method of using a material having a light-absorbing property for a non-light-transmitting electrode as a method for preventing reflection of external light (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-19074).